Usuario Blog:Ninpha/Diarios/Dear Diary/Septiembre
Archivo:Bunny_mini.gif~Bienvenidos a mi diario~Archivo:Bunny_mini.gif ¡Genial! Así os podré contar mi mierda (???) vida Bueno, los dias que me pase algo rarillo ^^ Archivo:Bunny_prft.gif Mi vida parece un culebrón ewe 2 Septiembre 2012 Sé que este día ha pasado hace tiempo, pero me acuerdo perfetamente, y es deprimente e.e: Hoy el idiota de Alan (un popu creído) ha vuelto a pegar a Víctor (mi bff chico). Estoy hasta las narices de él, además hace unos días le puso los cuernos (por 10000 vez) a mi mejor amiga (Sofía XD). Pero esta vez se enteró... He decidido vengarme de él... y creo que ya sé como hacerlo (muasjuasjuas) Archivo:Buneary_mini.gifƒυ¢нι Archivo:Buneary_mini.gif Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif тнє ƒυηηу вυηηу нαρρу ℓιzαя∂Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif Archivo:Zorua_mini.gif & ¢яαzу яσвσт!! Archivo:Zorua_mini.gif 5 Septiembre 2012 (o creo que era ese día) Como dije antes quiero vengarme de Alan (el popu invécil). Y para ello he tenido que hacer algo de putilla :( decidí ligármelo soy así de simple en la venganza T_T y como es un putónun poco guarrillo no me costo náh. O sea, que al final hoy he conseguido gustarle. Entonces ha querido liarse conmigo. (No, no es el ritual de apareaminto humano. Por definirlo finamente es besarse mucho durante mucho rato detras de un arbol (???)) Así que el chaval intentó plantarme un morreo, y yo sólo le he dado uno y me he quedado mirando su cara de tonto depués de morrear a alguien. Total, que me he reido en su cara blabla, se ha puesto a llorar, se ha ido corriendo y tal ._. Archivo:Buneary_mini.gifƒυ¢нι Archivo:Buneary_mini.gif Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif тнє ƒυηηу вυηηу нαρρу ℓιzαя∂Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif Archivo:Zorua_mini.gif & ¢яαzу яσвσт!! Archivo:Zorua_mini.gif 13 de septiembre Ayer quedé con mis amiguetes y Richi (mi ex, pero vamos de buen rollo) me dijo que Alan no había salido desde ese día y que no me quería ni ver, me da un oco de pena el chaval, pero se lo ha buscado ewe. Hoy he quedado con él (Richi) para llamar al timbre de Alan y decirle que lo siento, que me pase y blabla... Y no he hecho otra cosa que viciarme al ordenata n.n Archivo:Buneary_mini.gifƒυ¢нι Archivo:Buneary_mini.gif Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif тнє ƒυηηу вυηηу нαρρу ℓιzαя∂Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif Archivo:Zorua_mini.gif & ¢яαzу яσвσт!! Archivo:Zorua_mini.gif 11:06 13 sep 2012 (UTC) 26 de septiembre Hola people. Hoy estoy especialmente requetefeliz porque... MAÑANA ME VOY A DUBLIN!! y me voy a saltar una semana de cole, en la que me perdonan los deberes, aprendo English con una familia irlandesa de un pueblo llamado Sword (que significa espada ewe) y por si fuera poco no veo a la invécil de Marta (popu, la mas idiota, la lider pija, etc.). Que por cierto, está por mi ex (otra vez ._.) y es muy divertido ver como me lanza maldiciones desde lejos porque como me llevo mu bien con Richi, voy con él en el recreo. Lo único triste es que al llegar voy a tener un porronazo de examenes y no os veo en una semana D: Así que aprovecho para despedirme (in my perfect Englsh XD), bye my dear friends, and don´t forget: be happy <3 I love you :D Archivo:Buneary_mini.gifƒυ¢нι Archivo:Buneary_mini.gif Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif тнє ƒυηηу вυηηу нαρρу ℓιzαя∂Archivo:Charmander_mini.gif Archivo:Zorua_mini.gif & ¢яαzу яσвσт!! Archivo:Zorua_mini.gif 13:15 27 sep 2012 (UTC) Categoría:Entradas